Sound alignment may be leveraged to support a wide range of functionality. For example, sound data may be captured for use as part of a movie, recording of a song, and so on. Parts of the sound data, however, may reflect capture in a noisy environment. Therefore, noise may interfere with consumption of desired parts of the sound data, such as to understand a speaker in a lecture, a band in a live concert, and so forth. Accordingly, parts of the sound data may be replaced by other sound data using sound alignment. Sound alignment may also be employed to support other functionality, such as to utilize a foreign overdub to replace the sound data with dialog in a different language.
However, conventional techniques that are employed to automatically align the sound data may prove inadequate when confronted with noise. Accordingly, the inadequacies of these conventional techniques may cause a user to forgo use of the techniques. This may force users to undertake multiple re-recordings of the sound data that is to be used as a replacement until a desired match is obtained, manual fixing of the timing by a sound engineer, and so on.